Miradas
by Bloodyrisu
Summary: AU/ Arthur quería hablarle, saber si era como él se lo imaginaba, saber si su mirada expresaba lo mismo que sus emociones. *Asakiku*


_**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**_

_**Mi tercer fanfic, esta vez un AsaKiku. Sé que no escribo como profesional ni nada, pero la práctica hace al maestro ¿No? XD **_

_**Advertencias: AU/ Yaoi. Creo que nada mas.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Otra vez, voy camino al parque solo para encontrármelo. Sentado ahí, en la tercera banca a la derecha de la fuente. Mientras más me acerco mas le reconozco, su piel pálida, sus finas facciones, sus cabellos perfectamente negros, y sus ojos… perfectamente rasgados, el marrón de ellos, cada vez que le miro, es como si me tragasen. Incluso su postura al sentarse es perfecta para mi, todo de su aspecto me parece la mas maravillosa de las ilusiones.

No lo niego, me atrae, me obsesiona, hasta el punto de venir religiosamente todos los viernes y sábados a las seis de la tarde, solo para verlo sentado. También me parece bastante curioso que el este ahí los días mencionados, pero no me importa, solo espero que esté.

Nunca le he hablado, lo que es patético. Desde los cinco meses que repito la acción de venir a mirarle, nunca me he atrevido a ir mas allá de las observaciones. Me siento estúpido, y por sobretodo un cobarde. Aunque la necesidad de dirigirle la palabra me carcoma por dentro, no logro realizar lo anhelado. Cada vez que lo pienso, un escalofrío recorre mi columna y se instala en mi estomago, impidiéndome siquiera moverme.

Me siento en una de las bancas, pero claro, no junto el. Me acomodo a dos bancas de donde se encuentra, manteniendo la distancia.

No hace absolutamente nada, solo gira la cabeza de vez en cuando para mirar las aves que se cruzan de copa en copa. Es hermoso, sublime, bello.

Me siento un completo acosador, viniendo periódicamente solo a observarlo, por que ni siquiera tengo una buena razón para aparecerme por aquel parque. Podría estar estudiando, o aseando el departamento, o cualquier otra cosa antes que ir a ese lugar. Pero no, desde la primera vez que vine solo para acortar camino a mi departamento, le vi. Y desde ese día fui cada tarde, a la misma hora, solo para averiguar si el seguía viniendo. Y así fue hasta hoy, para mi suerte.

Son las seis de la tarde con veinte minutos. Él ya se ira, siempre lo hace alrededor de esa hora. Me gustaría seguirlo, pero eso sobrepasaría los límites de una sana obsesión, convirtiéndose en algo retorcido y por sobretodo, sicopático.

Estiro mi cuello, mirando el cielo. Otra vez esta esa sensación de culpa, de preguntarme por qué no soy capaz de hablarle a esa persona que ahora se me hace tan perfecta. A la que quisiera conocer, y descubrir si en realidad es tan maravillosa como mi mente me hace creer.

El chico mira su reloj de muñeca y se incorpora.

Ya no tengo más que hacer en ese sombrío parque urbanizado.

Me levanto, pero claro, espero a que el chico se pierda en el camino para que no sospeche de nada. No creo que sea estúpido, cualquiera ya se hubiera dado cuenta de que le miro con tanto interés…me parece curioso que siga yendo al parque a pesar de mis misteriosas y coincidentes apariciones. Una parte de mi se alegra al pensar que la razón de aquello es por que siente lo mismo que yo siento cuando le veo. Me gustaría que fuese así.

El sonido de mi estomago hace que me de cuenta de que no comí nada durante todo el día, pensando solo en el momento de ir al parque. Miro a la derecha, buscando con la mirada la calle por donde se ubica el salón de te que tanto me gusta. Un poco de aquella bebida y un scone no me sentarían mal.

Me dirigí a paso rápido hacia el dicho local, apenas ingresé una brisa de un placentero aire tibio inundo mis sentidos, quitándome toda pisca del incesante y problemático frio invernal de Londres.

Salude a Lily, la chica que desde que tengo memoria atiende el negocio, junto a su padre. Es una chica muy bonita, de radiante cabello rubio y una sonrisa amable. Si no existiera el chico del parque, de seguro la habría invitado a salir…

Le encargue mi pedido, y me senté en la mesa mas apartada y oculta del lugar, a esperar.

Luego de cinco minutos esperando, por fin la chica apareció con mi pedido. Lo dejo rápidamente sobre la mesa, al parecer estaba con algo de prisa.

Mire el viejo reloj alojado en la pared de madera desgastada, ya daban las seis con cincuenta minutos. No era muy tarde, pero tampoco era muy temprano.

Dirigí mi mano a la humeante taza de té, dispuesto a beber, cuando me di cuenta de que la distraída chica se había equivocado y me trajo un té de hierbas, contrario al té negro que encargué.

Me incorpore, pero apenas gire mi mirada a la persona que entraba tímidamente al salón, mis sentidos se nublaron, mis pies tambalearon, aunque nunca deje de seguir caminando hasta la barra para reclamar por la equivocación.

Era el chico, el mismo del parque, el mismo poseedor de esa exquisita piel que retorcía mi imaginación, el mismo de cabellos tan negros como el carbón, el mismo de esos ojos que me hacían suspirar, el mismo chico que sin saberlo, era presa de mis pensamientos y emociones mas profundas.

Se acercó hasta la barra, mismo lugar al cual me dirigía, pero antes de poder siquiera procesarlo, justo antes de que abriera sus labios para pedir algo, mis ahora sudorosas y tambaleantes manos derramaron todo el contenido de la taza, alcanzando sus ropas.

Nunca antes me había arrepentido tanto de algo. Ahora el chico estaba frente a mi, aturdido, sin saber que hacer, al igual que yo. Y por primera vez desde que tanto lo desee, le dirigí la palabra, aunque no lo que le hubiese querido decir:

"_L-lo siento…" _El nerviosismo domino mis palabras, provocando un tonto tartamudeo.

El esbozo una sonrisa fingida, diciéndome que no importaba, que no era necesario disculparme, que era un accidente.

Lily me paso un trapo, diciéndome que le ayudara, que ella estaba con prisa debido a no sé qué, no le preste atención, mis sentidos solo se concentraban en el chico oriental frente a mi. Ya bastante embobado estaba al notar como el liquido se pegaba a su cuerpo y me permitía ver un poco mas del chico. Vaya, al parecer el destino me estaba dando una oportunidad, una muy buena. No debía desaprovecharla.

Nos dirigimos a baño, donde le comencé a ayudar a limpiarse lo que había sido mi culpa. Me volví a disculpar tontamente, sacando otra sonrisa reconfortante de sus labios pálidos.

Aquella primera interacción, no era como la deseaba, pero no estaba del todo mal.

Supe que su nombre era Kiku Honda, provenía de Japón y estaba de intercambio en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de la ciudad. No preste atención a nada mas, embobado con el profundo tono en su melódica voz. Su nombre, aunque nunca me lo imagine, me pareció el más bello sobre la faz de la tierra. Luego me presente yo, solo destacando los detalles de mi vida que mas me parecieron importantes, lo que no era mucho, por cierto.

No me di cuenta, pero ya no estábamos en el baño, si no en la misma mesa que yo siempre uso, cuando vengo solo, charlando sobre nuestras vidas y algunas trivialidades.

Tampoco me di cuenta que ya no eran las seis con cincuenta minutos de la tarde, ni las siete, sino las ocho y media. Había estado tan distraído hablando con aquel chico, que ni los scones terminé. Al parecer a él le sucedió lo mismo, pues nunca hizo su pedido, o lo que sea que preguntaría al pasar por un lugar como este.

Caminamos hasta la puerta, para darnos cuenta de que afuera llovía incesantemente, típico del clima de Londres.

Le pedí al dueño del salón de té que nos prestara un par de paraguas, mas solo tenia uno.

Kiku me dijo que yo lo usara, que no me molestase ya que él vivía cerca. Por supuesto que no le hice caso, y luego de convencerlo, ambos partimos bajo el mismo paraguas.

Estaba sonrojado, el también. La escena parecía de dos enamorados caminando después de una cita romántica. Ojala hubiese sido así.

Le pedí decirme, sin sonar acosador, su dirección para pasar a dejarlo. Aunque una parte de mi si lo hacia por saber donde vivía. Pensar aquello me hacia sonrojar aun mas.

Llegamos hasta un barrio no tan cercano como el me haba indicado, las casas eran algo desaliñadas y corroídas por el paso del tiempo. A juzgar por el aspecto de las casas alrededor, no disfrutaba de muy buena posición económica, pero eso a mi me daba igual.

Luego de que llamara suavemente, un chico de largo cabello castaño y facciones orientales abrió la puerta, con una mueca de enfado.

"_Es mi hermano"_ me explico adivinando mis pensamientos.

Llegó la hora de despedirse, lo hizo depositando un dulce beso en mi mejilla ahora ardiente por aquel gesto.

"_Nos vemos en el parque_" Me dijo, no tarde en captar aquella indirecta. ¿Él siempre supo que le observaba? ¿Eso significaba aquello?, si fuese así, para mi sorpresa, reacciono de una manera totalmente distinta a la que imagine.

No era el tipo de persona que creí, por supuesto que no. Era aun mejor.

_Era perfecto._

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado :3**_

_**Es mi primer fanfic Asakiku, y es que realmente amo mucho la pareja.**_

_**Dejen reviews, ¡animan a escribir!**_


End file.
